The overarching goal of the Clinical Core is to provide the 'value added' expertise, space, services, and training that current and future HIV/AIDS investigators need to support, enhance, and strengthen their clinical and translational research. We will accomplish this through activities that support the following Specific Aims: Aim 1: Facilitate the conduct of scientifically rigorous HIV/AIDS clinical and translational research. Rationale: Scientifically rigorous empirical research is the foundation upon which trust in biomedical interventions and clinical standards of care for the prevention and treatment of HIV/AIDS is based. Aim 2: Provide clinical data and human specimens for use in HIV-related research. Rationale: HIV/AIDS research goals are achieved more rapidly and at less expense if clinical data and materials are available to a broad range of investigators for rapid search and retrieval from a central source. Aim 3: Support the development of the next generation of clinical and translational HIV/AIDS researchers. Rationale: Continued advances in biomedical prevention and clinical care for people with, or at-risk for, HIV/AIDS will only be possible if specialized training is continually made available to researchers newly entering the field. Aim 4: Make current and future clinical and translational researchers aware of expertise, space, services, and training available through the Core. Rationale: Providing information about resources that will facilitate the advance of, and overcome barriers to, HIV/AIDS research will help grow the base of investigators actively working in the field. Aim 4: Make current and future clinical and translational researchers aware of expertise, space, services, and training available through the Core. Rationale: Providing information about resources that will facilitate the advance of, and overcome barriers to, HIV/AIDS research will help grow the base of investigators actively working in the field.